Gracias Gilbird
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: -Gracias Gilbird -¿Por qué le agradeces? -¡Sin él no habría conocido a mi primer amigo!/-Gracias Gilbird -¿Por qué le agradeces? -Gracias a él se cumplió uno de mis mas grandes deseos... [AU. Drabble. PruSpa. PrusiaxFem!Spain]


**Ninguno de los personajes utilizados aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña de 5 años con corte de varón, cabello marrón chocolate y orbes verde oliva hacía dibujos algo deformes en la tierra con un palo que encontró por ahí. Hace un par de días se mudó con su familia a Alemania y aún no logró hacer ni un solo amigo, siendo la diferencia de idiomas uno de los problemas principales; no importa cuanto entusiasmo le ponga en cada intento, nadie entiende lo que dice._

_-Desearía tener un amigo de mi edad- pensó mientras seguía haciendo garabatos en la tierra._

_Luego de un rato se cansó de dibujar y se acostó sobre el suelo a mirar las nubes, sin importarle si su vestido se ensuciaba. De repente escuchó un pequeño 'pio pio' no muy lejos de donde estaba. Sentándose, pudo divisar volando en l parque donde se encontraba un pollito, pequeño pero veloz; volaba hacia un punto exacto esquivando a la gente en el proceso. La curiosidad pudo con la pequeña española y empezó a correr tras el pollito que, más que volar a un punto en específico, parecía estar escapando de alguien. Cuando casi podía atrapar al animal alado tropezó y cayó dando vueltas; terminó con un chichón en la cabeza y con una rodilla raspada. Sus lágrimas y llantos no le dejaron escuchar la voz de un niño reclamándole al pájaro por irse. Luego de quejarse notó la presencia de la niña con heridas; preocupado, aunque no demostrándolo, se acercó a ella._

_-Hey ¿Estás bien? Gilbird no te hizo nada ¿no?- le preguntó, mirando amenazante mente al pollito buscando rastro de culpa._

_-N-No…- lentamente se levantó del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas con su brazo. –Venía siguiendo al pajarito, me tropecé y caí. No tienes que enojarte con el pajarito.- Le explicó al ver como el chico miraba al pájaro._

_Ahora de pié pudo ver como luce el niño. Cabello blanco y ojos rojos, junto a una piel pálida, son colores que jamás vio juntos en una persona. Unos segundos después notó algo más._

_-¡Oye, hablaste español! ¿Cómo supiste que no soy de aquí?- le preguntó con una mezcla de emoción, felicidad y curiosidad en su voz._

_-Jamás habría olvidado a una niñita con cabello así de corto,- señala el cabello de la chica. –ojos de ese color, que use vestido y que valla corriendo por ahí.- El niño rió un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de la otra. -¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan corto?_

_-Oh, pues… mi mami dice que es de familia.- Se pasó una mano por su cabello corto. –Dice que cuando sea grande voy a tenerlo igual de largo que ella._

_-¿Ah, sí? Tendré que verlo para creerlo- dijo burlón el peliblando, provocando una risita en la niña española._

_-Eres divertido, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó mirándolo curiosa. Ante la pregunta el chico solo sonrió._

_-Soy Gilbert, ¡El niño más __awesome__ y genial de todos!- exclamó sintiéndose superior a todos por unos segundos._

_-¡¿De veras?! ¡Eso es genial!- dijo asombrada, la castaña, por sus palabras._

_-Claro que es genial. Soy genial.- no lo demostró pero esa niña fue la primera en no responderle con sarcasmo luego de autoproclamarse ser increíblemente __awesome__. Ya le agradaba. -¿Y tu eres?_

_-Carmen, encantada Gil- le regaló una radiante sonrisa, a la cual el pequeño alemán no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso. -¿El pajarito es tuyo?- preguntó, hablando del pollo._

_-No es solo un pájaro. Es mi __awesome__ pollito, Gilbird._

_-Gilbird… lo nombraste después de ti, ¿cierto?- preguntó burlona._

_-Un pollito tan genial como él merece un nombre igual de genial._

_La pequeña española pensó un poco lo dicho antes de volver a hablar. –Pues, ¡Gracias Gilbird!- ante eso el niño quedó confundido._

_-¿Por qué le das las gracias?- al ver el rostro del chico la niña rió._

_-Porque sin él no habría conocido a mi primer amigo…_

_¿Amigos? ¿Ella lo consideraba su amigo? ¿Tan pronto? Sin duda la niña era rara por proclamar a alguien a quien acaba de conocer su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba saber eso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Gilbert, ahora con 21 años, miraba una foto que le hizo su madre en el parque el día que conoció a Carmen. Desde ese día se hicieron inseparables, y más aun cuando se sumó Francis a su dúo, convirtiéndolo en trío. Por Zinder, seguido de la primaria y por último la secundaria, esos tres estaban casi siempre juntos. Cuando empezaron la secundaria Carmen se volvió la protegida de Gilbert y Francis al no dejar de ser acosada por los miles de chicos; sí, con el paso de los años la española pasó de ser una niña adorable a una hermosa mujer. Los chicos tampoco se quedaron atrás, obtuvieron un atractivo envidiable.

El mismo año que los tres formaron oficialmente el Bad Friend Trio, Carmen tuvo su primer novio, un chico ingles llamado Arthur… aunque no duraron mucho, el ingles volvió a su país y terminaron su relación meses después. Tanto el albino como Francis estuvieron con ella, consolándola y dejando que llore en sus hombros. Era lo correcto, después de todo eran amigos… ¿cierto? ¡Sorpresa! El albino se enamoró de la española. No sabe cuando empezó; aunque el francés ha insinuado que puede haber empezado en su niñez. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quien sabe.

-Gil, no saliste de tu cuarto en todo el día. ¿Está todo en orden?- Ah sí, los tres viven juntos en un departamento desde que empezaron la universidad.

-_Ja_. Todo está bien- responde el albino, dejando la foto a un lado.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes trabajo hoy?- pregunta la mujer española, entrando en la habitación desordenada.

-Tengo el día libre- le contesta sentándose en su cama, haciéndole lugar a su amiga.

Carmen se acercó hasta el alemán, sentándose junto a él. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aunque fuese raro tener a Gilbert quieto y callado al mismo tiempo. Ese silencio fue roto por los 'pio pio' de Gilbird X, quien curiosamente estaba afuera del departamento, lo cual preocupó a ambos adultos.

Ambos salieron corriendo tras el ave amarilla, quien volaba en dirección contraria y, curiosamente, en dirección al mismo parque donde se conocieron. Luego de perseguirlo un rato ambos terminaron chocando el uno contra el otro, tras haber casi acorralado al pollito, y luego ambos cayeron a la fuente… con el albino sobre la castaña, y accidentalmente besándose. Rojos como la fruta favorita de la española, ambos salieron de la fuente para encontrarse a Gilbird quien piaba y volaba feliz.

-¿Estás bien? No te rompiste nada, ¿no?- esto le empezó a parecer familiar al albino.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí…- aunque le haya contestado la mente de la española estaba en el beso que le había provocado mariposas en el estómago, y que a la vez tanto había ansiado.

Miró lentamente al pollito, si saber bien que hacer en ese momento. Hasta que sonrió y dijo –Gracias Gilbird- logrando una mirada confusa de su amigo.

-¿Por qué le das las gracias? ¡Por su culpa estamos mojados!- ahora que recordaba bien, eso se parece a como se conocieron hace muchos años atrás.

Carmen rió y desvió la mirada de los ojos hipnóticos del albino. –Gracias a él se cumplió uno de mis más grandes deseos- confesó tímidamente, con sus mejillas ahora coloradas.

¿Deseo? ¿Ella ha deseado besarse con él? ¿De todas las personas? Sí, el ego se le subió al saber que su amiga gusta del ser más awesome de la tierra.

-Valla, quien lo diría Carmita. No sabía que te gustaba.

-No me gustas…- ahora su respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa a Gilbert, quien miraba sorprendido a Carmen que, a la vez, se agarró del brazo del alemán. –Te amo Gilbert…- ella lentamente lo miró a los ojos, y él pudo ver en los verde oliva de la mujer sinceridad, amor, timidez y lealtad, cosas que nunca vio en otras mujeres que se le confesaron.

Por instinto tomó a la española entre sus brazos y la besó con mucha más pasión que el beso en la fuente, tal beso no fue tardado en corresponder. La castaña pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre; mientras que el albino dejó una mano en la nuca de la mujer, profundizando el beso, y la otra en su cintura, acortando el espacio entre ellos. No necesitaban palabras para saber los sentimientos del otro.

Justo cuando su batalla de lenguas comenzaba a volverse mas intensa ambos adultos sintieron no una, ni dos, sino muchas gotas de agua caer sobre sus rostros. Luego de que Gilbird volara hacia ellos buscando un techo, ambos vieron al cielo, ahora oscuro y repleto de nubes, como deja caer sus cientos de gotas de agua.

Unos dirán: que escena tan cliché; hasta Carmen y Gilbert lo pensaron. Pero no les importó, solo reían y se abrazaban bajo la lluvia. No duraron mucho cuando Carmen empezó a estornudar.

-Parece que Francis y yo tendremos que cuidar de ti, Carmita- iba a reír pero empezó a estornudar también.

-Creo que ambos estaremos en cama unos días…

-El awesome yo no sufre de cosas simples como un resfriado- solo probó lo contrario al seguir estornudando, provocando algunas risas de la mujer.

-No seas necio… además- lo volvió a abrazas si aplastar al pollito en el proceso. –Estaremos juntos.- Miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el ave amarilla entre las ropas del albino. –Y todo gracias a ti, Gilbird.

-_Ja_- el hombre le hizo mimos a su mascota. –_Danke_ Gilbird, si que eres el pollito más awesome de todos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Se quedaron en cama por 3 semanas debido a que estuvieron demasiado tiempo afuera en la lluvia, y el chapuzón en la fuente tampoco ayudó.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
